


When a Goddess and a Queen Reign Supreme

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: SuperCat Dabbles [22]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, i dunno, it came to me in the shower, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: An ode to a Queen and a Goddess, two stars caught in a gravity well.





	When a Goddess and a Queen Reign Supreme

It took years. Years of fighting, years of lying, years of building walls. But oh

Oh when they came together, how the world trembled. It shook on its axis, reeling with their gravity. Two stars colliding, pulling the fabric of the universe with their fingers. For their parts could never measure to their combined whole. 

They took down governments, corrupt officials, saved those who could not fight, fought for those with no voice. Their names etched into stone again and again. They were a goddess and a queen and they could do anything.

The walls they built remained standing, glorious in their creation, not a hole to find because when they crashed together, it was through open doors, open window, anything to feel their arms together. And within their castle, they slept, wrapped in each other’s embrace, while the sun burned on.

Their names worked into songs, odes to their lives. Statues and buildings their memorials showed them as they were: strong, united, in it to win it. 

And win they did, battle after battle, for the whole of their lives. Until the Queen’s last breath, labored with triumph, escaped her lungs. The Goddess left. She’d done what she’d wished for, her counter-star gone, there wasn’t enough gravity keep her tied to the Earth.

She went up, burst through the stratosphere, and with a final song of brilliance, she returned to the stars to watch over the blackness of space as a constellation. 


End file.
